Jakob
Col. Jakob Kurt is a member of the Schutzstaffel and leader of the facility known as Storm Breaker. His first appearance was in the Super Soldier Series and was portrayed by Jacob Ross. ''Super Soldier Series'' Episode 1 Jakob was the leader of a small outpost known as Stormbreaker, which was used to supply troops with ammunition. It was there that Jakob met the anonymous French Scientist that had authentic documentation from Adolf Hitler on a new secret project. He then requested that the scientist leave his bag so he could review the project he was working on. For 2 weeks, there was no sound coming from the lab, that was until the alarm sounded and the Super Soldier that was created escaped. Packing up the documents for the super soldier project, Jakob and two others managed to escape the facility before harm could befall them. Episode 2 Jakob and other Germans on Omaha Beach were viciously attacked by the soldier on the beach. This led to only Jakob and his bodyguard Viktor alive, however they ended up meeting with American troops who recently arrived on the beach. Allying themselves with the Americans, Jakob explained their current situation with them. Spending the night around a camp fire, then waking up the next morning to find that Viktor and Jimmy charged at the super soldier. After Viktor came back, Jakob explained to the others that the soldier didn't harm him and killed Jimmy. After reading up on the super soldier, Jakob found a way to destroy him and that meant they needed to head back to Stormbreaker. Episode 3 Realizing they needed to return to Stormbreaker, Jakob and the others headed in the direction of the facility. They eventually took a 5 minute break which led to the death of Paul at the hands of the super soldier. After the break was up they were on their way until they met up with the soldier again. Jakob stopped Lt. Phillips from using his Thompson M1A1 on the soldier and told them to walk past him without looking at him. Passing the soldier, Jakob told the others to run, which led to the soldier to come after them in turn. Phillips engaged the soldier at close range while Jakob and Viktor mounted an AT Gun which hit the soldier twice, however the third time he knocked the round downward. They then retreated to Stormbreaker but Jakob watched as Viktor died in an explosion caused by the soldier blocking the barrel of the gun. Upset at the loss of his friend, Jakob and Phillips realized they were at Stormbreaker and headed within the facility. Episode 4 Upon arriving at Stormbreaker, Jakob and Phillips parted ways. Jakob then made his way throughout the facility and reached his office without any direct confrontation with the super soldier. Once reaching his office, he searched for a secret document for the Wunderwaffe DG-2. No such document was there and that left him realizing it was hopeless. Eventually, Jakob confronted the soldier and was held into the air by the neck, however used his Luger P08 Marine to shoot at artillery shells. This caused an explosion that blew up not only him, but the super soldier as well.